lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talking Tree
The Talking Tree is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from The Wizard of Oz franchise. Background In the original book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, the Talking Trees (called Fighting Trees in this book) guarded the border to the Quadling Country, flinging any intruders that enter their forest out with their branches. When Dorothy Gale and her companions tried to pass through the forest, they tossed Scarecrow out twice. Thanks to Tin Woodman and his axe, they managed to go through. In the book Dorothy of Oz, Wiser the Owl told Dorothy that to get to Glinda, she and her friends must build a boat from the wood of the Talking Trees that grow on the banks of the Munchkin River. Upon arrival, Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, Cowardly Lion, and the China Princess introduced themselves to the Talking Trees. The Talking Trees mentioned that they are afraid of woodsmen. Tin Man explained their situation and the Talking Trees agreed to help. They allowed the Tin Man to cut some of their limbs so that they would have enough parts for a large talking boat. When the boat was done Dorothy drew a face on the tugboat and named it Tugg. Tugg told the Talking Trees that he would travel the Munchkin River and tell them of what he sees. In the MGM film adaptation of The Wizard of Oz (which this franchise is based on), there are 2 talking apple trees (also called Fighting Trees) that live in an apple orchard near Tin Woodman's cottage. They dislike having their apples picked and anyone who does so. When Dorothy and Scarecrow came to the orchard, they were hungry, so they went to pick some apples from the trees (not knowing they can talk). The moment Dorothy picked one however, the tree grabbed it, slapped her hand, and asked what she was doing. Dorothy began explaining for a few seconds until she realized that the tree can talk. After the Scarecrow insulted the trees, he managed to trick them into throwing their apples at him and Dorothy so they can collect them. In the film Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (based on Dorothy of Oz), Dorothy, Toto, Wiser, Marshal Mallow, and China Princess reached a broken bridge that leads to the Emerald City. The only way to cross is to build a boat, so they would need wood from the Talking Trees to do so. Most of the trees, of course, were completely opposed to that (one tree even recognized Dorothy as the one who picked apples from her uncle of the trees from the MGM film, leading to the trees pelting Dorothy and her friend with apples). An old tree named Tugg, however, offered himself to be their boat. With the help of some field mice, some beavers, and eventually, even the other trees themselves, they made Tugg into a mighty vessel that Dorothy and her friends used to sail to the Emerald City. Dimensions Crisis He was first seen in Follow the LEGO Brick Road as a miniboss and later he was summoned by Batman, Wyldstyle & Gandalf via the Locate Keystone in GLaD to See You to help the heroes in eliminating the Sentry Turrets by tossing his own branches at them. Trivia *In the movie and the Wizard of Oz world, the tree is located in an orchard, but in Follow the LEGO Brick Road he is located in the Haunted Forest. **There were also 2 trees in the movie, but this is the only tree in the whole game. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Film Characters Category:2015 Category:Summoned Characters Category:Index Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Brick Built Characters